Eye Guy (Earth-75)
Eye Guy 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from Sightra in [[Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator|''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator]]. Appearance Eye Guy resembles his various incarnations in the ''Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. He has a darker skin tone, with his ears' membranes being a bit torn at the edges. His eyes have visible veins and appear exhausted, with some of them even being bruised. Eye Guy has the following skins in the game: ''Omniverse Eye Guy (Default)' Eye Guy's appearance in Omniverse. ''Original Series ''Eye Guy Eye Guy's appearance in the Original Series. Unlocked upon completion of Eye Guy's Challenge Ladder. ''Ben 23 ''Eye Guy Eye Guy's appearance as used by Ben 23. Obtained by purchasing the Ben 23 ''DLC pack. Combat Characteristics '''Powers and Abilities' Eye Guy is a bizarre alien, covered in eyes everywhere, except his face. However, these eyes have the ability to project electricity, goo, fire, ice and powerful energy blasts, making Eye Guy a jack-of-all-trades. While beginners might have a hard time using him, expert players utilize his unique play style to cause an eyeful. Special Moves * Eye Blast: Eye Guy shoots small energy blasts from his arm eyes, keeping the opponent at a distance. ** The enhanced version is called Eye Barrage, with increased fire rate, range and damage. * Eye Sleyeme: Eye Guy shoots slime from his shoulder eyes at his opponent's feet, causing them to trip and fall. ** The enhanced version is called Eye Goo. Eye Guy shoots concentrated goo at his opponent's lower body, stunning them for a few seconds. * Eye-ce to See You: Eye Guy's shoulder eyes merge and shoot a freeze blast, covering the opponent entirely in ice and giving Eye Guy the ability to execute a combo or land a free hit. ** The enhanced version is called Eye-cy What You Did There, with the animation activated faster. * Feyere Blast: Eye Guy raises one arm, shooting a green fire blast from his palm eye, burning the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Feyerepower. Eye Guy shoots fire with both hands, also inflicting Burn DoT for 5 seconds. ** If Eye Guy has used Eye Goo, then immediately uses Feyere Blast, the goo will combust, dealing extra damage to the opponent. * Electrifeyeing Blast: Eye Guy's eyes merge into one eye on his chest, which fires a powerful electric blast at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Elastic Chest Eye. Eye Guy's chest eye stretches out of its socket, gaining increased range and dealing more damage. * Omnideyerectional Eye Blast: Eye Guy curls into a ball-like form, shooting energy blasts at all directions, at the cost of dealing minor damage. ** The enhanced version is called Eye Liner. Eye Guy's blasts appear more like lasers, also dealing Burn DoT for 3 seconds. * Eye For An Eye: Eye Guy charges at the opponent, grabbing and tossing them to the ground, then fires energy blasts at the opponent's face using all of his eyes. * Ultimate Move-Eye-Caramba!: Eye Guy flips over the opponent, then encases their lower body into ice. As they struggle to get free, Eye Guy assaults them with fire and electric blasts. With the opponent barely able to stand on their feet, Eye Guy merges all of his eyes into one eye on his chest, which stretches and shoots the opponent in point-blank range. Challenge Ladder Challenge 1: Dr. Animo Dr. Animo has taken Grandpa Max and Gwen hostage and has built a DNA Bomb that will devolutionize the world in one minute! It's up to you to race against the clock and make Animo see the error of his ways. * Objective 1: Defeat Dr. Animo in under one minute. (+20 Taydens) * Objective 2 (Optional): Defeat Dr. Animo using Elastic Chest Eye. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 100 Taydens Challenge 2: Driscoll Driscoll has obtained the Sub-Energy, but the power has proven too much for him and will detonate in less than 2 minutes! It's up to you to avoid a nuclear fallout. That wouldn't be a pretty sight at all. * Objective 1: Defeat Driscoll in under 90 seconds. (+20 Taydens) * Objective 2 (Optional): Defeat Driscoll using Eye-cy What You Did There. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 250 Taydens Challenge 3: Negative Ultimate Humungousaur Albedo has finally returned, with an all-new, all-improved Ultimatrix! His new accomplice, Khyber, will arrive in 2 minutes to assist him, after which victory is impossible. Let's see if you can stall him with an eye-popping display of your abilities. * Objective 1: Defeat Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in under 2 minutes. (+20 Taydens) * Objective 2 (Optional): Defeat Negative Ultimate Humungousaur using Feyerepower. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 500 Taydens, ''Original Series ''Eye Guy skin Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Opticoids Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000 Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Ice Aliens